The rivalry room
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: Draco and Hermione have fought... again! Fred and George appear and lock them in a room in which they can't leave until they get along. DH obviously! CHAPPY 8 UP! YAAY!
1. Flobberworm mucous

Hello! I was thinking about peculiar pairings (not homosexual pairings! Those are wrong) when this popped into my head. Harry and the others are sixteen now, just so you know. Who would ever guess that Hermione and Draco would be such a great couple? R&R!

I do not own harry potter and YES! I do like Ron Hermione pairings!

**Chapter 1: flobberworm mucous**

"You stupid mudblood! How many times do I have to tell you to STAY OUT OF MY WAY?!"

"Oh, suck it up, Malfoy! It's just some flobberworm mucous. It comes out!"

"The flobberworm mucous isn't the problem, Granger! You are!"

"Well, _sorry_, Mr. Moneybags!"

As every Harry Potter fan can tell, Hermione and Draco had bumped into each other. Unfortunately, the two were about to leave potions class and Hermione was carrying an open jar of flobberworm mucous. If I were Hermione, I would go on about the uses of the substance, such as: it is used in the Wiggenweld healing potion along with Wiggentree bark and other strange ingredients. This, of course, has no use on someone -such as Draco 's- shirt.

"Bloody, hell..." Ron moaned. "It's the second time **today **that they've fought. Usually when I fight, Herm pulls me back..."

"Yeah, but if you didn't let her, she'd hurt you in horrid ways." Harry pointed out.

"True..." Ron sighed. "Hermione's lucky..."

"Hey!" Fred laid a hand on Ron 's shoulder. "How long has _this _fight been going on?"

"Fred?! George?!" Ron bolted around. "What are you doing here?!"

George chuckled lightly. "We thought we would drop by for a visit." He explained. "Anyway, you haven't answered our question."

"A few minutes." Harry replied coolly.

"Really?" Fred looked over to the two students, who were now holding their wands at each other.

"If we weren't at school right now, you'd be dead already!" Draco snapped.

"If you weren't at school right now, you'd be magic illiterate, so then, you wouldn't be able to kill me. Therefore, you would be dead long before me!" Hermione replied with a smirk on her face

"What the hell did you just say?" Draco asked.

"It means she'll kill you first." Ron murmured.

"SHUT UP!!!" They both yelled. This made Ron sink into his seat to hide himself from the two murderous wizards.

"Hey, Fred." George nudged his twin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked with an evil grin on his face. Fred got the same look as they turned to Hermione and Draco.

"Sorry, you two..." Fred muttered to Ron and Harry. "But you might not see your friend for a few days."

The twins strolled up to the two students, each one taking either Hermione or Draco 's arm and disapparating. (A/N: I know you can't to the apparation trick, but I'm bending the rules a little.)

The four apparated in front of a large red door. Draco was absolutely furious, yet shocked at the same time.

"You two have been driving the school insane with your bickering..." George started. "... So we're sticking you in this room for a bit."

The twins then shoved Hermione and Draco into the room and closed the door behind them. The two bolted around in fear as the sound of laughter faded into the distance. Draco immediately pulled out his wand and aimed for the keyhole.

"Oh, god, Malfoy." Hermione moaned. "Do you actually expect that a simple charm will open that door?" Draco didn't answer. "Honestly, those two know how smart I am. I would have easily unlocked it if they put me behind a normal door. Think about it."

Draco didn't move. He continued to stare at the door, daring himself to make eye contact with Hermione. He then slowly lowered his wand and let it fall limp at his side.

_'Stupid Granger.'_ Malfoy thought with an evil glint in his eye. _'Someday...I **will**__kill her...if it's the last thing I do!'_

"Earth to Malfoy!" Hermione waved her hand in front of Draco 's face. "Did you even read the sign on the door?"

Draco looked up and gasped when he read the sign. "WHAT?!" Draco yelled. "I'm stuck with you until we get along?! WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?!"

"One on the marauders map I expect..." Hermione muttered to herself. "How else would they have known?" She was relieved that Draco didn't notice what she said.

"Now what?" Draco growled. His question was answered when he turned around. There was a round common room before him with large red doors on the walls labeled: kitchen, bedroom and dining room. Across the room from the two wizards was a door made of glass. A beautiful balcony lay beyond. (A/N: I no. Pathetic... but it's my first HP fic. Don't go hard on me) Their were two other doors that had their names (to their surprise) labeled on them.

"It's just like a house..." Draco muttered, running his hands through his long, shaggy blonde hair. "A house that you can't get out of."

"Oh, give it a rest, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped. "We'll be out of here in a week or so if we're lucky."

"Why a week?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we don't get along." Hermione replied flatly as she sat down on one of the soft couches.

"Damn."

"Professor Dumbledore!" Fred and George appeared in Dumbledore's office. "Hello?"

"Yes. What is it?" Dumbledore leaned over the railing above his desk. "Oh! Fred, George. Welcome!" He quickly walked down the stairs. "Did you bring the..." Dumbledore paused and looked over his shoulder, "goods?"

"Oh, yes!" Fred searched his pockets. "Let's see... Extendo-Ears, ton-tongue-toffees, oh! Sticky-syrup. One of our newer products."

"After eating the syrup, your mouth is glued shut for an hour or so." George explained. "There's also some transfigurating toffees. These are wicked! A real best-seller at Weasley 's-Wizarding-Wheezes."

"You change into whatever animal you eat. See? This one's shaped like a tiger, so, you become a tiger when you eat it. Simple as that."

"Fascinating!" Dumbledore said as he looked at a strange blue toffee shaped like a bird.

"Fred." George elbowed his twin in the side. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, yeah! Professor, we locked Malfoy and Granger in the Rivalry room. You might want to send them their clothes and homework."

"The Rivalry Room?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Why there?"

"When we came to drop of the goods, we visited our favourite little brother, Ron." George explained. "Every time we visit him, he always had a new story about Hermione and Malfoy and a new argument."

"We got to see a fight earlier today after their double potions class, so we stuck them in the Rivalry room." Fred chuckled. "They should be out in a week or so."

"Why a week?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because those two absolutely hate each other." George replied dully.

"Alright... one second..." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and gave it a quick wave. "There. Now, here's the seventy nine sickles and twenty two knuts."

"Dumbledore. You're our headmaster, you get a discount." George gave Dumbledore twenty sickles back. "There... we'd better go."

"See you next week!" Fred said before the twins' disapparated, leaving Dumbledore to pop a transfigurating toffee into his mouth. The screech of an owl was the only thing heard in the office.

Well? Was it good? Review pleeze!


	2. You have no friends!

Wow... I uploaded this in the morning and got two reviews in less than an hour! I never knew Draco and Hermione pairings were so popular! As you can see on the chapter title below, there is a bit of sadness in here, but it will get funnier. I will assure you! Er... yeah. Well, anyway... Here's chapter 2! R&R!!!

I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I love her little Erised trick in the first book, but I translated it. It means 'I SHOW NOT YOUR FACE BUT YOUR HEARTS DESIRE'. All she did was wrote the sentence backwards and moved the spaces. So you see, Erised is Desire spelled backwards! YIPPEE!!

**Chapter 2: You have no friends! **

Hermione opened the bedroom door and looked inside. The room was just like the girl's dormitory, except for the fact that there was only one bed.

"Thank god there's two bedrooms." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. _'Thank god this isn't a cabin in the middle of a snowstorm with only one room with absolutely nothing in it except a blanket that we have to share!!' _(A/N: Sorry. I was reading this hilarious blanket fic just **had** to add that.)

The sixteen-year-old jumped onto her four-poster and closed the curtains, toning in to absolute silence... well, almost absolute silence. She could still hear Draco cursing from his own room.

"Keep it down, Malfoy!!" Hermione yelled.

"Shut up, Granger!" Was his only reply.

Hermione pulled her curtains away and stormed out of her room to Draco 's room. As she stepped in, she immediately stopped. There was Draco standing in the middle of the room with no shirt or pants... just boxers glaring daggers- no... swords at her. There was an awkward silence until Hermione, blushing furiously, immediately turned around and ran out of the room.

"Oh, god... did I just see what I thought I saw?" Hermione asked herself. "I hope not..."

"Too bad." Draco quipped. Hermione looked up at Draco leaning on the doorway, and to her relief, was now wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans. "You did."

Hermione let out a moan of disbelief and put her head in her hands. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn..."

"Would you shut up already, you stupid mudblood!" Draco closed his eyes and looked away. "You confuse me. I don't see why Potty and Weasel became your friends. They may be bastards, but compared to you, they're way better."

"Shut up."

"I only speak the truth." Malfoy started to smirk. "They're only your friends because they want your study notes."

"Shut up!"

"Face it, Hermione." Draco continued. "You have no real friends. You never did and you never will. You're just a lonely mudblood."

"SHUT UP!!!" Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks. "You're... you're wrong..."

"Now you're finally starting to see the truth." Draco started to laugh coldly, but was stopped by a sharp pain in the side of his face. The force of the punch made him fall to the floor. He tenderly touched his cheek looked up at Hermione. Tears were running down the sides of her face and dripping off her chin.

"SHUT UP!!!" She said again. "It's not like you have any friends! Look at Crabbe and Goyle! They only follow you around because they have nothing better to do! Pansy only wants you for your money and power! Same with every other Slytherin girl! You bought your way onto the Quidditch team and you treat everyone else like SHIT!!!"

Draco was at a loss for words. He had to admit Hermione was right. Nobody treated him like a real friend. Hermione had friends... he just wanted to get under her skin... and he did... just a little too much.

"Just a tip... Stay away from me while we're here!" With that, Hermione stormed back into her room and slammed the door behind her, leaving Draco to hold his jaw.

"God, Hermione packs a hard punch."

"... and does anyone know what the name of the Bowtruckles' enemy is?" Professor Sprout looked around the class for a hand. Nobody moved. "What about Miss Granger? She looked around the classroom, searching for the young Gryffindor. "Miss Granger?" Everyone's heads turned, searching for Hermione, but no luck.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley? Do you know where Hermione is?" The two shook their heads in reply. "That's strange..." There was a sudden screech as an owl flew into the greenhouse and landed beside Professor Sprout. The teacher immediately took the letter from the owl and read the message.

_Dear Professor Sprout:_

_Just so you know, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are in the Rivalry room on the eighth floor. We cannot get in and they cannot get out until they get along. As you know, this may take a while, so send me their homework. Thank you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Professor Sprout smiled slightly at the misfortune of the two students, then tucked the parchment into her pocket.

"Now, class... The enemy of the Bowtruckle is the Kidwump..."

Hermione opened the door and tiptoed over to the bathroom door. She placed her hand on the knob, but paused. After the incident earlier, she wasn't quite ready to talk to Malfoy... let alone apologize. She knocked on the door quietly. There was no reply. The bushy-haired girl slowly opened the door and let out a sigh of relief when she realized the room was vacant. Hermione stepped in and locked the door behind her. She walked up to the sink and turned on the tap. The sound of the cool water calmed Hermione down slightly. She held her hands under the running water, creating a bowl with her palms. She let her hands fill up with the cool liquid and splashed it on her face.

_'That feels so nice...' _Hermione thought happily as she splashed another handful of water on her face. She quickly dried her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was fairly messy... nothing that a little magic couldn't fix.

With a wave of her wand, Hermione's frizzy hair became nothing more than gentle uneven curls (A/N: Sorry. I'm just making it realistic. I look like Hermione -not Emma Watson- and that's the way my hair works) . After running her fingers through her soft hair (A/N: I wish I could do that right now. My hair never cooperates. It's not frizzy, but I can't run my fingers through it. Maybe I should cut it... hmm... Nah) She looked back into the mirror and noticed someone else's face behind her own. She turned around and glared at Draco, who replied with a smirk.

"I locked that door, Malfoy." Hermione snapped. "Can't you take a hint?!" Draco shrugged.

"You go into my room while I'm changing, I come into a locked bathroom when you're washing your face." Draco smirked. "We're even." The Slytherin turned on his heel and strode out of the bathroom. "Oh, and Granger?" Draco turned around to face her. "You're homework is in your room."

"What?! Now you're snooping in my room?!" Hermione was fuming with rage.

"You did punch me." Draco quipped. Hermione went to slap him, but he caught her wrist a few inches from his cheek. "Of _course_ I didn't go into your room! I just found today's work in my room! Get a grip you mudblood!" Hermione swung her other hand at him, which he caught just like the first one. Their faces were inches apart Draco glared at Hermione with icy blue eyes. Fire flashed behind Hermione's cinnamon brown ones.

"Er...Malfoy?" Hermione mumbled: her cheeks slightly rosy. "You're too close..."

Draco and Hermione immediately parted, Draco leaving to his room and Hermione to her own, thinking about the awkward moment.

Draco flopped onto his four-poster, sinking his face into the soft green and silver throw pillows.

_'Whoever invented throw pillows was pure genius.' _Draco thought happily. "They make me so... sleepy..." His eyes slowly closed as he fell into a deep sleep.

Was it good? Please let me know! I know it's a tiny bit short, but I'm sure you can handle it! The chapter I'm working on now is full of cotton candy! Well, not literally, but it's fluffy and sweet and that describes cotton candy perfectly. Review pleeze!


	3. Bring on the Torture!

Here's chapter three. Slightly depressing, but the next one has loads and loads of cotton candy! Like I said before, sweet and fluffy!! Hm... I wonder if I'll start a trend with this cotton candy thingy... I hope so! I've always wanted to start a trend! Maybe this is where it will be.

By the way, I will not have them make love. Fall in love, yes, but _make_ love? I accidentally ran into a Naruto lime between Sakura and Gaara. Ugh the detail... (no offense to the author if you're reading this, the rest of the story was brilliant! I just didn't know about the citrus scale before that. I'm still a beginner in writing) Anyway, read on! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 3: Bring on the Torture! **

Hermione sat in her four-poster, reading the notes for her homework, scratching down things every once in a while. After closing her last book on the history of talismans, she pulled the four-poster curtain aside and shrieked at the sight beside her.

Draco 's eyes snapped open at the sound of Hermione screaming. He sat up and to his fear, realized what had freaked her out. Hermione, four-poster and all had somehow come into his room... or was it the other way around? He didn't know. All he knew was that they were now stuck in the same room together.

"No... this can't be happening." Draco muttered. He ran to the door and looked around for another doorway to the bedroom. Nothing. "Damn!"

Draco sat back down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked over at Hermione, who seemed to be frozen in fear. She just sat at the foot of her bed and stared blankly at the floor. Draco smirked and walked over. Now everyone knows that guys don't hit girls, so obviously, he wasn't going to hit her, and he wasn't going to use his wand... he had something better up his sleeve.

Draco sat down on the bed beside Hermione and put his hands at the sides of her stomach and started to tickle her. The brown haired girl snapped out of her trance and looked over at Draco in shock before bursting into a fit of giggles. Nobody had ever found her ticklish spots... mainly because she made everyone believe she wasn't ticklish... and it wasn't that great being tickled by your worst enemy... especially if they find your weak spots on the first try. Draco continued to smirk at the small girl and finally burst out into a fit of laughter himself.

"Oh, god, Hermione!" Draco teased. "You should've seen the look on your face! It was too funny!" The blond haired boy buckled over in laughter, gasping for breath.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco. "Silencio." She muttered. The laughter immediately stopped. Draco stood up and grabbed his throat. He then glared at Hermione, giving her the 'give-me-my-voice-back-or-suffer-the-consequences' look. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave her wand a second wave.

"STUPID MUDBLOOD!!"

"PATHETIC BASTARD!!"

After several more screams back and forth, Draco tackled Hermione and pinned her to the ground.

"My, my, Malfoy... That's very muggle-like of you." Hermione sneered.

"You punched me." He replied. "Besides, I find it more amusing to kill someone with my bare hands."

"You killed someone before?" Hermione asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"No. You're my first victim." Draco laughed coldly, sending shivers of fear down Hermione's spine. He then sat on top of Hermione, took his hands and put them around Hermione's slender neck, squeezing it tightly. Draco smirked as Hermione gasped for breath. He then pulled his head close to her.

"How does it feel, mudblood?" Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione managed to choke out two words.

"Like... this..." Hermione put her hands on Draco 's neck, grasping it tightly. His head immediately started to pound against his skull, and it just got worse (Can you believe it?! That's exactly what it feels like! I tried it on myself to add more detail It only took a few seconds to start hurting. Man... the things I do to please my readers! ) Draco couldn't believe how much it hurt... how much Hermione must have hurt...

The Slytherin loosened his grip on Hermione's neck. She gasped, colour coming back to her face. Her eyes slowly closed as she fell out of consciousness. Her hands loosened their grip as they fell helplessly to her sides.

"Hey, Granger." Draco flicked his fingers on her forehead. "Snap out of it." His eyes grew wide when he realized what he had done. "Oh, god... Hermione..." Draco checked her pulse, which to his relief, was still there. "He hadn't meant to kill her in the first place... only scare her.

"Great." Draco growled to himself. "I made her faint."

"Alright, class." Professor Flitwick stood up on his pile of books. "Today we shall review the Accio charm... Wait a second... Where's Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy?"

The professor's question was answered immediately after when an owl flew inside the room. Professor Flitwick gently removed the parchment from the bird and read the message.

_Professor Flitwick:_

_You may have noticed that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are not in your class. The two students have been locked in the Rivalry room. They'll be in there for a week or so if they're lucky. If you would be so kind as to send me their homework, I will be very much obliged._

_Sincerely; Albus Dumbledore._

The professor chuckled to himself as he folded up the parchment. "Okay, class. Pull out your wands..."

Hermione's eyes slowly opened. Her head was pounding as blood continued to rush into it. The Gryffindor sat up groggily and looked around. There was complete silence except for the sound of gentle breathing. Hermione looked to the right and saw Draco sitting in a chair beside her bed. He had fallen asleep beside her. At first, Hermione smiled warmly at her, but then her look became cold as she remembered what had happened. It was then that she realized where she was. She looked down at the green velvet sheets, and couldn't help but smile. At least he had helped her after she passed out...

"Uhn..." Hermione looked over at the blond haired boy, who had started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked up at Hermione.

"You're awake." Draco pointed out quietly, smiling weakly. He yawned and stood up. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Nine thirty two." Hermione replied, looking out the window. Something that night seemed to make their hatred for each other lessen for the moment. "I'm going to the balcony." She muttered, getting out of bed. Draco grunted in reply and watched as she left.

Hermione opened the glass doors and stepped outside. A full moon had risen that night and it traveled slowly across the sky. Hermione pulled back a lock of brown hair, thinking of ways to escape. First, she thought of climbing up the tower, but the walls were perfectly smooth. When she tried to call a broom over with the Accio charm, nothing happened.

"Maybe I should jump..." Hermione stood on the edge, looking down at the bottom. "It's worth a try..." She took a step out and let herself fall. The wind was blowing in her face as she waited for the bottom to come. She saw it coming closer... it looked like a white balcony... and there was someone there. It was a boy... with blond hair... "Oh... no... MALFOY!!!"

Draco looked up and saw someone falling from above. This was normal to him when it came to broomstick practice. Pansy and other Slytherin girls that were attracted to him fell when they were above him. After a while, he would simply take a step back and let them fall to the ground. Sure, they may have broken a bone or two, but there was a hospital wing in the fourth floor of the castle. Unfortunately, there was no infirmary in this room. As if by instinct, Draco positioned himself under Hermione and stretched his arms to their fullest extent. The Gryffindor landed in Draco 's arms, an utter look of shock on her face.

"Granger!" Draco snapped. "What were you trying to do?! _Climb_ your way out of here?!"

"No!" Hermione retorted. "I... jumped."

Draco looked at her like she was insane "You what?"

"I jumped!" She repeated, looking frustrated. "I jumped off the side of the balcony and ended up back here!" Draco 's expression remained neutral. "Don't make me prove it!"

"No, thank you!" Draco replied hotly.

"Well, then," Hermione calmed down slightly, "Would you mind putting me down?"

Draco, just realizing that he still held Hermione in his arms dropped her. His face was a deep shade of red. He watched as Hermione brushed herself off. After a few seconds, the two started to fight again.

"You idiot!" Draco yelled. "Why would you do something as stupid as jumping off the side of a balcony?!"

"To get away from YOU!!!" She snapped back.

"You unforgivable mudblood!" Draco pulled out his wand. Hermione did the same. Whatever truce they had before was definitely gone. "You know..." Draco started, a smirk crawling up his face. "Speaking of 'unforgivable...'" Draco started to snicker evilly.

"Malfoy... don't... you... dare...!"

Cliffie. I no. I'll put the fourth one up as soon as I finish it. Review pleeze! I'd really appreciate it! Remember! Next chapter is full of cotton candy! By the way, I will be on vacation for the next four days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll put the fourth one on later. Bye for now!


	4. Not the kind of fight you'd expect!

Helloooooo DH fanatics! Here is the cotton candy fic I've been telling u about for a while. I really hope u enjoy it! Er... by the way, People keep telling me about a Lilly/James fic where the two are stuck in a bathroom. Could someone give me the title? I wanna read it. It sounds funny.

**Chapter 4: ï ï¡ ï ï ï ï FIGHT!! **

"Oh, relax, Hermione." Draco laughed. "I was just kidding!" Hermione stiffened. She gawked at him as if he were Voldermort himself (A/N: I can't say things like he had two heads because someone could easily do that with a jynx). "What?" Draco asked, puzzled. He arched an eyebrow at the witch, who was still stiff as a board.

"You..." Hermione started, not losing her posture. "You... called me 'Hermione'."

Draco immediately covered his mouth. "I... I did?" Draco asked from between his fingers. Hermione glared. She could see the smirk from behind his fingers, not to mention the tone of voice had sarcasm written all over it.

"Malfoy..." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Call me by my first name again-"

"And what?!" Draco asked. "Bore me to death with books and homework?" Hermione glared, daring him to pick on her some more. "No... you'll torture me with your dirty little mudblood hands-" Draco was stopped by a sharp pain to the face. Hermione -once again- had punched him in the face. "Dammit, Hermione... where'd you learn how to do such a powerful right hook?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, surprised that he knew the names of punches from the muggle world. She opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped when a familiar pressure on her sides made her buckle over in laughter.

"Quit... hehehe... do-hehe-doing... that! HAHAHAHA!!!!" She fought back tears of laughter as he continued to tickle her. Hermione looked up to see a real, genuine smile on Draco's face. His eyes were filled with... something she never expected... HAPPINESS!!! Once he realized that she was staring at him, Draco stopped tickling her.

"What?" He asked, giving Hermione a puzzled look. The Gryffindor immediately started to blush, realizing the position they were in. Hermione was lying on the ground, curled up after being tickled half to death with Draco kneeling over her, hands on her sides. Their faces were inches apart.

"Er... Draco... you look... happy." Hermione muttered, avoiding the subject of their awkward position.

"So?" He asked, not looking surprised. "Did you think I was a dark and miserable person?" Hermione didn't answer. "Well, sure... I have a horrible life, but even _I _try to stay happy."

"So you can laugh like a normal human being?" Hermione asked. Draco scowled. "I mean, you don't laugh wickedly all the time?" Draco 's eyes softened slightly as he nodded in reply. "Oh... so you would laugh if I tickled you?"

"Maybe." Draco replied. His eyes widened after realizing what he had said, but before he could stop her, Hermione started to tickle his sides. Draco burst out in laughter, trying to stop Hermione. He finally fell over, landing beside her. Still laughing, Draco pushed himself away from Hermione.

"Well, well, well... Draco. Of all people, I didn't expect _you _to be ticklish!" Draco didn't reply. They had found each other's weaknesses... not a good sign when you're trapped in a room together until you get along.

"Hey, Granger... do you think that the door might unlock for us now?" Draco asked.

"It's worth a shot." Hermione replied.

The two students sped eagerly for the door. Draco, who was slightly taller than Hermione, cut into the lead. Hermione, however, managed to run past him. The two were racing neck-to-neck, trying to be the first one to open the door. The door was only a few meters away... the race was close... the two wizards reached their hands out simultaneously. Unfortunately -for Draco lovers at least- Hermione managed to get a hold of the knob a second before Draco did. If you aren't sure what has happened, I will explain. The two are now holding hands. Hermione and Draco blushed and immediately removed their hands from the knob.

"Er... I'll try." Hermione mumbled, reaching for the doorknob once again. "Oh, god..." Hermione moaned.

"What?" Draco asked, slightly worried. "You're not telling me that we're still stuck in here!" Hermione turned slowly and nodded. "AUGHH!!"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, pulling Draco 's shaggy blonde hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Draco muttered as Hermione pulled him away from the door. "Ow! Stop it, Granger! That hurts!" He let out a sigh of relief when the witch released his hair.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione muttered before leaving the room. Draco nodded in reply. After hearing the door close, Draco flopped down onto the couch.

"Stupid Granger." He muttered, staring at the wall. _'She drives me insane! How can I possibly survive with her around?!' _Draco thought back to the balcony... and the tickle fight... Why didn't he just use his wand? Something was definitely wrong with him. They had only been around for a day or so and they had found out so much about each other. Hermione had learned that he wasn't always evil and Draco learned that Hermione could really punch. Draco touched the cheek where Hermione had punched him... twice and winced. "I'll get her back for that..." He growled to himself. _'I thought girls were supposed to slap guys, not punch them!' _Draco let out a sigh before standing up and heading for the kitchen.

Hermione threw herself onto her bed and let out a sigh. "It hasn't even been twelve hours yet and so much has happened..." She said to herself quietly. Hermione was now wearing light blue pajamas with little gold stars here and there. Her tank top also had a little kitty on the front.

_'I'm so glad that my parents bought these for me.'_ She thought happily to herself, hugging one of the throw pillows. "I love throw pillows..."

"You're telling me." Hermione turned around to see Draco at the doorway with a sandwich in his hand. The Gryffindor blushed and looked down.

"I... er... you heard?" Draco nodded. Hermione mentally hit herself for saying that out loud. Malfoy didn't need to eavesdrop... even though they were the only two in the room.

"Hey, Granger. What's with the PJ's?" Draco asked, Raising an eyebrow.

"They're from my parents." She replied quietly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? Muggles have strange clothes."

"They're not strange!" Hermione said hotly. "Non-magical folk just don't wear robes like your family!"

Draco took a bite of his sandwich. "So? They're still weird." He mumbled.

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are."

"No they aren't!"

"Yes they are."

And so the fight continued like this for a few minutes until Hermione took one of her crimson throw pillows and threw it at Draco. The Slytherin put down his sandwich and gave Hermione a look.

"Oh... so that's how you want it?" He asked with an evil grin on his face. Hermione readied her ammo with a smirk.

"Bring it on." She replied coolly.

Draco bent down and picked up the pillow Hermione had thrown at him and stationed himself on his bed. "You're going down!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Draco was the first to strike. He threw Hermione's pillow at the Gryffindor, who immediately dodged it.

"Is that the best you can do?" Hermione asked with an evil grin.

"You wish!" Draco said, throwing another pillow. This time Hermione was hit.

"Augh! Draco!" Hermione fell back onto her bed, but not before grabbing another pillow and throwing it at the Slytherin. Surprisingly Hermione hit him. Several pillows were thrown back and forth until they were scattered across the room.

"I'm out of pillows!" Hermione giggled.

"Same here! I'm going in!" Draco jumped off his bed and tackled Hermione. His hands were placed firmly on her shoulders as he sat on top of her.

"I have two things to tell you." Draco said smirking. "The first... I told you I'd beat you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And the second?"

"The second..." Draco leaned down so that their noses were just barely touching. "You look really cute in those PJ 's." He whispered. Hermione blushed as Draco pushed himself off of her. Hermione looked over at the blonde haired boy.

"I have a question for you." Draco turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

"Very funny." Draco said rolling his eyes. "I'm going to bed now."

"Okay." Hermione watched as the Slytherin climbed off the bed and into his own. Hermione lay awake for a while, thinking about what just happened. _'Did Draco mean what he said? No... he's teasing me.' _Little did she know that Draco fell asleep with another genuine smile on his face.

Was it good? Was it full of cotton candy? Do you think I'll start something with that? Should I shut up now? Yes... looks down smugly well... er... ahem I'm working on the fifth chappy as fast as I can, but I'm a little preoccupied making a sequal for 'Hey Yasha' If you like Inuyasha, go check it out! It's funny.


	5. Day 2: Still no progress

Hello! I have finally finished chappy 5! YAAAAY!

Here it is, hope u like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, guess what pairing I would have! lol

**Chapter 5: Day 2… still no progress**

Draco lay in his bed, trying to block the sunlight from reaching his eyes. He rolled over to face Hermione's bed and noticed that she wasn't there.

"Looks like someone's an early riser." He mumbled, crawling out of bed. He opened the door. Hermione wasn't in the living room either. It was then that he noticed a strange aroma… it smelled like… vanilla…" He opened the kitchen door and found Hermione, in her cute little pj's standing in front of the oven. When he got closer, he noticed that she was making what looked like a really thin pancake.

"What's that you're making?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Swedish pancakes." Hermione replied. "So… you're awake. What pulled you out of bed?"

"Very funny." Draco growled as he turned around. He walked over to the sink to see a small metal cauldron floating in some icy water. An invisible disembodied hand was whisking a light coloured cream. Draco dipped his finger into the substance and sniffed it. It smelled like vanilla… _'Heh… so this is what I've been smelling.' _He pointed out silently to himself. He then licked the creamy substance off his finger.

"Hey!" Hermione snapped, whacking Draco on the back of the head. "Hands off the whip cream!"

"Whip cream, huh?" Draco then smiled. "I've tasted better." Hermione glared at the blonde haired boy, daring him to criticize her cooking any more than he already had. "Okay, I'm sorry…" Draco muttered. "It's good, okay? You happy now?" Hermione smirked before turning back around and pulling the thin pancake off the frying pan and onto a large pile of pancakes on the plate beside her.

"There… that's the last one." Hermione said to herself. "You gonna get something to eat?" She asked. Draco gaped at Hermione.

"You're eating all of them?" Draco asked, a look of disbelief in his eyes. Hermione shrugged.

"Sure. What's wrong with that?" Draco continued to stare.

"You've got to have a stomach bigger than Goyle 's." He said in shock. Hermione just laughed.

"I was kidding, Draco!" Hermione grinned at the Slytherin. "Just, go get the whip cream for me and bring it into the dining room."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What am I? Your butler?!" Hermione glared daggers at him.

"No… it's just that my hands are full." Draco gaped at the Gryffindor once again.

_'She… didn't hurt me…'_ His eyes thinned slightly. _'Something's up.' _His suspicions were confirmed when Hermione gave him an evil 'I'll-deal-with-you later' smile, which made Draco regret teasing her.

The two students were left in awe as the entered the dining room. It was a massive circular room with portraits of famous wizards hanging in different places along the walls. The floor was made of a glossy wood, while the ceiling showed the weather outside just like the great hall. A large window lay to their right, while a giant mirror hung on the opposite side. There was a platform directly opposite the door, which the table stood on. The rest of the room was just empty space… perfect for dancing…

_'Hm… I wonder if Hermione is a good dancer…'_ Draco hit himself mentally for thinking such a thing. _'Don't think that, Draco! This is **Hermione** we're talking about!!' _

"Er… Draco…" Hermione looked at the blonde strangely. "You're blushing. What's wrong?"

"Er… Nothing!" He replied quickly, looking away from the Gryffindor. To his horror, Hermione smirked.

"Do you have a crush?" She asked slyly. Draco looked at the girl in shock.

"What?!" He asked, completely thrown off guard. He was in such a state of shock that he nearly dropped the cauldron of whip cream.

"You do have a crush, don't you?" She teased, poking him in the arm. Draco continued to gape. "Come on… spit it! Tell me who you like!"

"I don't like anyone!" He retorted.

"Of course you don't…" She replied sarcastically as she placed the pancakes and maple syrup down on the table. "That's what they all say…"

Draco growled at Hermione as he slammed the whip cream down on the table next to the pancakes. Then something hit him.

"And this is coming from the girl that cheats on Potter." He teased. He knew very well this wasn't true… but neither was Hermione 's statement. Perfect payback.

"Is that what you think I am?" She asked, eyes full of anger. "A stupid slut that goes after celebrities?" Draco shrugged innocently.

"I don't know… I guess the little times Krum was flirting with you threw me off…"

"First of all," Hermione spat, glaring at the Slytherin. "Viktor didn't flirt! Even if he did, I didn't flirt back! Second, Harry's not my boyfriend! Cho is dating him!" Her lips then turned to a smirk. "Why? Are you _jealous_?"

Hermione watched in amusement as Draco's face went from pale, to a deep pink in less than two seconds.

"W-what?" He asked, completely bewildered. "Me… jealous of you? Ha!"

"I don't know… I guess that blush on your face threw me off…"

Draco's eyes narrowed. Hermione was better than he thought… but she wasn't going to be able to play mind tricks on him! He was way too smart for that!

"You know…" Draco muttered, striding over to the Gryffindor. "You're a lot more manipulative than I thought." He then smirked. "I was expecting you to be too good for that." Hermione simply smirked in reply.

"Think again."

& & & & &

"Bloody hell!!" Ron fell onto his bed, running his fingers through his hair. "Where is that Hermione?!"

"Don't ask me." Harry replied sleepily as he flipped through the pages of his history book. "At least Malfoy isn't around."

"True…" Ron let out a small yawn. "But it's too bad that Hermione missed it. She would've had a great time…"

"Yeah…" Harry's thoughts trailed off. _'I wonder where they are, anyway…'_

& & & & &

It was now late in the afternoon. Draco and Hermione finished their breakfast in silence. Afterwards, Hermione had left to go practice some charms, while Draco sat in the living room to mope. There really wasn't anything to do around there… _alone_ at least.

Draco took a quick glance at the bedroom, where he could hear the young Gryffindor muttering chants. A sudden flash of blue light burst out of the door, causing the Slytherin to jump.

"Oi! Granger!" Draco yelled. "What the hell are you doing in there?!"

"What's it sound like?!" Hermione shot back.

"Well, keep it down, at least!!"

"Make me!" The Gryffindor teased. Her head appeared from around the corner as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why… you…" Draco stood up and stormed into the bedroom. As soon as he entered, he ducked his head down as a strange blue flame flew at his face.

"Dammit, Hermione!" Draco yelled as he pulled out his wand. What are you trying to do? KILL me?!"

"No… but now that you mention it, it is under consideration…" She waved her wand once again and shot another blue flame at Draco, who deflected it with his own wand.

"Not if I get to you first!" He yelled, waving his wand. He muttered a jynx under his breath and watched in amusement as Hermione fell to the floor. She was now nothing but a rag-doll.

"I'll get you for that, Malfoy!" Well… a talking rag-doll. Draco smiled down at the girl before scooping her up and placing her on his bed. He then mentally smacked himself for forgetting that her bed was right beside his. But he wasn't going to carry her all the way over there again (even though he considered her really light)! He then sat down on the edge of the green mattress, looking down at the Gryffindor.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

Hermione closed her eyes before asking. "You _were_ joking about my PJ's last night… weren't you?"

Draco thought back to the night before… remembering what he had said to her.

_You look really cute in those PJ's._

The Slytherin shrugged. "Not really." He replied, smiling at Hermione, who was now a light shade of pink. "I speak my thoughts, and that was what I thought at the moment. Muggle clothes or not, you looked cute in them." He watched in amusement, as Hermione's cheeks became an even darker shade of pink. Hermione looked away, which surprised the Slytherin. He didn't expect that she would be able to move so soon.

"Er… well… sorry about hitting you with that jynx…" Draco muttered. Hermione simply smiled.

"It's okay." She replied, using her elbows to prop herself up. "I'll get over it. I'm actually starting to get feeling back into my body."

Draco stared. "You mean… it makes your body go numb?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah… didn't you know?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head dumbly. "Oh…" Hermione sat up fully now. "Ah… I still can't move my legs."

Draco smirked. "Looks like you'll be there for a while." This only caused Hermione to scowl.

"Shut it." She growled. Draco raised his hands in defense before leaving the room.

TBC…

There! Done! Chapter 6 will open with a bang! Review please!


	6. Not the best way to wake up

OMG!!! I am SOOOO sorry that I took so long! I was writing chapter six and got carried away. I'm writing chapter eight now! ;

Yes… well, here's chappy six. When I said that it would open up with a bang, I MEANT it!

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

**Chapter 6: Not the best way to wake up…**

Draco smiled to himself. Was it just him, or was his bed strangely warmer than it usually was? The rest of the day had passed quickly. Hermione had gotten out of bed fifteen minutes after he had left her, they had eaten dinner silently, which didn't bother him one bit… although, he was starting to get a tiny kink in his neck. After that, they talked for a bit and went into their own beds soon after. All in all, it had been fairly quiet. Draco snuggled closer to the source of the heat, falling back into a deep sleep.

Hermione was also having a fairly good night's rest. She felt warmer than she usually did in her bed, which pleased her. What was strange is how the heat seemed to be wrapped around her body protectively. It was like… well… magic! No… it was so much better than magic. If only it wasn't so hard to describe! She tried with all her might to open her eyes, but to no avail. She had no energy left in her body to do such an unruly task. She simply moved closer to the warmth, letting it surround her. It wasn't until later, when she felt something tickling her nose that she bothered to move. She pulled her face back, but it continued to pester her.

"Crookshanks… stop…" She pushed the annoyance back and froze. When had Crookshanks' hair become so silky? Was it someone else's cat? She opened her eyes, and as soon as everything came into focus, she wished she hadn't even bothered. The warmth was gone. Her face went pale. She tried to scream, but her vocal cords had failed her. Moments later, Draco stirred. His eyes opened. Blue eyes met brown and he too became pale.

**"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

& & & & &

"Harry?"

Harry turned to his best friend. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hear what? He asked, slightly perplexed.

"Well, I could've sworn I heard Hermione scream…" Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"No… I didn't hear anything." He replied still smiling. Ron shrugged.

"Hm… Must have been my imagination…"

& & & & &

Now… where were we? Oh yes!

**"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

The two leapt apart, gasping for air. Draco was the first to start yelling again.

"What the HELL were you doing in my BED?!" He roared. Hermione glared.

"YOUR bed? This is MY bed!"

"I never LEFT my bed! You were obviously sleepwalking!!!"

"I have NEVER sleepwalked in my LIFE!! You're the one that's sleepwalking!!"

The two looked around, frantically trying to find proof that they were innocent. To their horror, there was only one bed. It was bedecked with green and red throw pillows and was twice as large as the beds they owned before.

"Shiiiiit…." Draco moaned, falling into the huge pile of throw pillows. "This just keeps getting better and better…" He watched as Hermione curled up into a ball at the end of the bed, her face buried in her hands.

"What happened, last night…?" She asked, more to herself than to Draco. The Slytherin shrugged.

"Dunno." He replied. "I wonder how it's going to ruin our lives tonight…" He added coldly. Hermione let out a whimper of fear, not wanting to know what would happen.

"Now what?" Hermione asked, looking back up at Draco.

"Breakfast?" He suggested out of the blue. Hermione rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Sure…" She replied. The two leapt off the bed and headed for the kitchen

& & & & &

"Bloody hell!!" Ron cried, bashing his head against the wall. "Three whole days without Hermione!!! I don't think I can stand another day without her!" Harry chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, only because she helped with your homework." He teased. Ron shot a glare at Harry, who continued to laugh.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped. "I'm getting the hang of it! Now, what who was that guy that wore the jellyfish on his head?"

Harry laughed lightly before replying. "Uric the oddball." He replied, leaning back in his chair. "Yep, definitely improved."

"Hey! That's not funny!" Ron cried, chucking a gold ball at Harry. To their horror, that ball was the snitch that they had bought from Hogsmeade. The small golden orb sprouted wings and began to fly this way and that.

"Thanks a lot, Ron!" Harry cried as he went off to catch the snitch. "You'll pay for that!!!"

& & & & &

The morning passed slowly… a little too slowly for either of their liking. Ever since the little incident in the bedroom, an uncomfortable silence had fallen in the rivalry room. Now, the two were silently hoping for an argument. Oh, how they needed another fight! It just wasn't the same without one!

Hermione glanced over at Draco, who sat on the couch. Oh, how she prayed that he would start teasing her! She never thought she would say it, but she missed his taunting. Life was so much more stressful without him! It was as if he was a human stress ball, a place where you could let out all of your anger. That was probably why he picked on her all the time. It was a strange relationship once you thought about it, but it wasn't so bad.

"Draco?"

The blonde turned to Hermione, a look of boredom on his face "Hmm?"

Hermione let out a sigh. "Why aren't we fighting?" She asked, sitting down on the couch beside him. Draco shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe because of… the incident this morning?" He suggested.

"Maybe…" Hermione murmured. She then turned to him, a serious look on her face. "Draco… we need to fight." The Slytherin looked at her in surprise, but then nodded in understanding.

"You're right." He replied. "My neck hurts from the lack of arguing."

"Well… do you have any ideas?" Hermione asked, standing up. Draco followed her actions, but shook his head.

"Nothing." He muttered. Hermione let out another sigh, and eventually went into thinking mode. All of a sudden, her head snapped up, a bright smile on her face.

Hermione kicked the Slytherin in the shins, causing him to cry out in pain.

"AUGH!! Damn it, Granger! What the hell was that for, you stupid mudblood?!"

"Oh! I've gone back to mudblood now?!" Hermione shot back.

"Well you are!"

"I am not, you stupid bastard Malfoy!!"

"Ugh! I can't stand you!"

"Well, the feeling's mutual!!" Hermione screamed. Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." Draco replied, giving the back of his neck a quick rub. "Thanks!"

"No problem." The Gryffindor said sweetly. With that, The two went their different ways, silently laughing at their incident. Hermione traveled to the kitchen while Draco went… somewhere else.

The Gryffindor bent down, looking into the refrigerator for anything that they could make. Fortunately, each morning, the fridge refilled itself with new, fresh food for each day. And with each day, different foods would appear, creating a variety in their diet.

Hermione pulled out a chocolate bar from the cupboard as she continued to search for their lunch.

"Hmm… Let's see… cabbage… no… sandwiches… maybe…" She took a small bite of her chocolate. "Hey! It's dark chocolate!" With that, she took a bigger bite. Her eyes traveled to the fridge once again and she paused. There was pop! Root beer, Cola, Sprite, Ginger ale, Orange and Grape Pop, cream soda the works!

Hermione pulled out a bottle of sprite, still not believing her eyes. "They have… muggle drinks here?" Hermione grinned. "Thank you, Fred and George!!"

"What the hell are you cheering about?" Hermione turned just as Draco came into the kitchen. He bent down and saw the array of bottles. "Isn't that what you called 'soda-pop' in muggle studies?" Hermione nodded. "Why is it called that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, the drink is full of bubbles." She explained as she shook her own drink and opened it slowly. When you drink it, the bubbles pop in your mouth. That's probably what makes it so popular." Draco nodded slightly. Hermione then handed him one root beers. "Try it. You might like it."

Draco gave her a look of uncertainty, which made her frown. "Come on! It's a muggle product! It's not like it's going to bite you or anything!"

Draco opened the bottle slowly; still unsure of what would happen. Did Hermione jinx it? _Would_ she jinx it? He wasn't entirely sure.

The Slytherin took a small sip of the strange liquid. Suddenly, a bubbling sensation spread through his mouth. He swallowed the root beer, letting that same sensation travel to his stomach.

"Whoa." He murmured, looking down at the bottle. "That's amazing… especially for a muggle drink!" The young Gryffindor giggled slightly before taking a sip of her own drink.

"Welcome to my world, Malfoy."

TBC…

Okay! Chappy done! Review!!


	7. Spin the bottle?

Okay. People have been totally spazzing out at me to hurry it up… so I did lmao.

Yeah… the last chappy was short, but don't blame me! I had writers block! This one's kinda short too, but it will make up with fluffiness.

Disclaimer: JK ROWLING! WHERE!

**Chapter 7: Spin the bottle?**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Hermione waved her hands in front of her face. "Let me get this straight… you actually know what spin the bottle is?" Draco nodded as if it were not big deal. "But… that's a muggle game!"

"You learn things from people that have muggle parents." He replied casually, crossing his arms.

"But… there's only two of us." Draco smirked.

"Well, when there's only a few people, then it gets interesting." Hermione grimaced, which made the Slytherin scowl. "Not like that, you dope!" He cried. "What I mean is that you have to kiss whatever the bottle points to!" The Gryffindor nodded warily.

"Fascinating…" Hermione murmured. "And why exactly are you telling me this?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm totally bored out of my mind and you're the only other person here so I may as well make the best of it." He replied flatly. "Come on! We need to at least do something while we're here! We might leave this place sooner!" Hermione nodded.

"Okay…" she said, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I guess I'll give it a try."

The two sat down in the middle of the living room with nothing but a Sprite bottle between them. Draco had a mischievous glint in his eyes, which troubled the young Gryffindor across from him.

"Since you're new to this version of the game… you can go first."

Hermione cast him a cold glare and spun the bottle quickly. It stopped on the couch. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and walked toward the crimson sofa, Draco following close behind. She bent down and quickly kissed the back of it. Pulling back, she gave the Slytherin an annoyed look. Draco crouched down on the floor and spun the bottle as fast as he could. The bottle stopped just to the left of Hermione, which turned out to be a small wooden lamp stand. Draco went over and kissed quickly. The young Gryffindor let out a sigh of relief. Still, a question started nagging at the back of her brain.

"Um… Draco?"

"Yeah?"

Hermione felt the heat rise up in her cheeks. She took a deep breath before asking.

"If the bottle ends up pointing at the other person…" Hermione started, looking down at a particularly interesting piece of lint. "Then what happens?"

"You kiss them." Draco replied flatly. "Either that, or the object behind them."

"No. I mean…" Hermione's cheeks became an even darker shade of pink. "… do you kiss them on the cheek? Or…" Draco's eyes went back to their mischievous form.

"No… you kiss them full on the lips." He replied with a smirk. "And for ten seconds." Hermione's face shot up, a look of horror on her face.

"That's not fair!" Hermione cried. "You made that up!"

"And what if I did?" he asked, with a smirk. Hermione continued to scowl.

"Let's… just get this game over with." She growled, spinning the bottle once again. This time, it headed into the bedroom… to Draco's dresser!

Hermione cringed at the thought of what might be in there. Standing up, she slowly made her way to the wooden container. She then pressed her lips up against the wood, trying to shake out the thoughts of what might be inside. Pulling back, she shot Draco a glare, while he merely sent her a bemused look. It was Draco's turn once again.

Draco spun the bottle and waited. It eventually slowed down on Hermione's pile of books that were sitting on the desk. Surprisingly, Hermione was the one that winced. The Slytherin walked over and gave them a quick peck.

"I shall never look at my books the same again." Hermione stated when he sat back down. Draco couldn't help but laugh at this statement as Hermione continued the game.

It was surprising what how many objects made contact with their lips that day. Such objects included the lamp, the kitchen door, a photo of an ugly looking sailor (who seemed pretty freaked out since Draco was the one that kissed it), a banana, a china vase, and many other strange objects. The two students were now sitting in the bathroom, due to Draco's last incident where he had to kiss a bar of soap.

A very uneasy Hermione placed her hand on the bottle. Spinning it as fast as she could, she silently prayed it would point somewhere out the door.

_'Door please door please door please…'_ This seemed to be the only thing in her head at the moment. The bottle started to slow down. Bathtub, towel, sink, door, Draco… These were the main places that the bottle would stop. It had nearly stopped right when it was pointing to the door. It was close…

But what is this? It continued move until it had stopped right in front of the Slytherin. Hermione looked at Draco in horror, while he merely smirked.

"No…" She whimpered. "Can I have a re-spin?" She asked hopefully. Draco shook his head.

"Nope." He replied, still smiling. "It's either me, or the toilet. And you don't know where that seat's been." Hermione glared.

"I don't really know about your mouth either." She growled. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh… harsh…" He teased. "Am I rubbing off on you?" Hermione didn't reply. The Slytherin cocked his head to the side.

"Come on! Just one simple kiss."

"For ten whole seconds!" Hermione stayed in her spot. "I don't think so." Draco waited patiently.

"How about this. You kiss me and the game will be over. If you don't…" Pulling out his wand, he closed the door beside them. "And we're stuck in here until you do."

Hermione closed her eyes. He had just placed her in a lose-lose situation. Kiss the one you hate, or be trapped in a bathroom for the one you hate until you do kiss him. Opening her eyes again, she put on a brave face. He had left her with one choice.

Hermione crawled over to Draco and leaned so that their noses were touching.

"You'll pay for this, Malfoy." She whispered. Draco smirked.

"Ten seconds." Was all that he said before he covered her lips with his own. Hermione felt a chill go down her spine and soon, time seemed to stand still. It was as if he was making the ten seconds seem like eternity. It was such a foreign feeling. Now that Hermione thought about it, it didn't seem so bad… in fact… it seemed kind of… nice.

Draco pulled back from her as the door opened. "Time's up." he whispered, standing up. Hermione touched her lips, trying to recall what just happened. Then, something seemed to ring in her head.

"Shut up." She snapped as the Slytherin walked away. "You kissed me first!" Draco froze in mid stride, but then soon continued on his journey across their temporary home.

"You kissed me first…" Hermione repeated in not but a whisper. "You did, and I know it."

TBC…

Tadaa! FINI! DONE! PRESTO! Chappy 8 will take a bit, so be happy with this!


	8. Leithfold

Hello once again! I know I've been a while, and I'm sorry for that. I just wasn't sure if this chapter was what I wanted. I guess you could say it was uncertainty… I dunno.

As for the creature in here, I did NOT make it up. Leithfolds are… I dunno… real mythical creatures… and real scary ones too. One of the most dangerous creatures in the world! If ur still confused, you'll find a definition and a description in this chappy. The only thing I made up was the idea of dementors being partially digested victims of leithfolds. Yeah… um… I guess you could say that the leithfold dies while eating you… that's how it stays on the person… yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Draco wouldn't be such a WUSS! And he would end up with 'Mione! Ron would end up with some other girl that I make up, Harry would end up with Ginny, and Cho the crybaby would burn in hell! (srry to Cho lovers. I just don't like her. She won't stop blubbering about Cedric! He's DEAD! Face it!)

**Chapter 8: Leithfold**

Hermione stayed quiet most of the day after their strange game. She felt horrible for kissing Draco, but if she didn't she would still be stuck with him in that very bathroom. One thing that confused her though, was the fact that he had sealed their lips, and not her.

Closing her eyes, Hermione let out a small sigh. Why would he do such a thing? Didn't he hate her? She thought he did… but that still didn't explain the spin the bottle incident.

Then something dawned on her. Maybe he did it so that they could leave the rivalry room sooner! It was smart, but it didn't seem to help. If it had helped, why would she still hear Draco storming back and forth?

Nope. They weren't out just yet.

Hermione rolled over on her spot on the couch. She had conjured a nice, warm blanket and a pillow, so she soon felt at home. Draco walked by her and raised an eyebrow.

"So… you're sleeping there?" he asked. Hermione nodded without bothering to look at him. "Okay…" He then walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. The Gryffindor let out a sigh of both contentment and confusion. Sleep soon started to overcome her and she closed her eyes.

& & & & &

Draco let out a sigh as he sat on his bed. He felt kind of bad for Hermione, who was sleeping on the couch because of this cursed room. If the stupid beds hadn't fused, she wouldn't be stuck out there! Even his bed at home wasn't this big! It was definitely meant for two. Even though the sheets were thick and there were pillows beyond counting, he still felt cold and deserted. It was as if this place was alive, taunting him with every passing second. The bed seemed to be charmed so that the only way you'd be warm was if there were two people in it. Draco thought back to some of the highlights of the day and chuckled quietly. That kiss he had shared with the Gryffindor was good. But from the look in her eyes, it seemed like she had never kissed before. He would have at least expected that she had kissed someone like Potty or Weasel, or maybe even that stupid celebrity, Krum! Oh, how he hated that Bulgarian! He completely smothered Hermione as if she only belonged to him! Hah! Fat chance! He was sickening!

Draco snapped out of his thoughts. Where had that come from? Just because he had kissed Hermione didn't mean that he would start drooling over her!

"No way." He told himself. "I shall not fall for Hermione, even if it kills me!"

Saying this, Draco then rolled onto his side and fell into a deep sleep.

& & & & &

Hermione was awoken by the sound of what seemed to be a cape fluttering in the wind. She sat up groggily and looked around, unsure what had caused her to wake up. The only thing she could really see was a black, shadow-like object slithering silently up towards her. Thinking back to her classes with Hagrid, she pondered over what it could be.

_Leithfold. A mercifully rare creature found solely in tropical climates. It resembles a black cloak perhaps half an inch thick (thicker if recently killed and digested a victim) which glides along the ground at night. The patronus is the only spell able to repel the leithfold, but since it generally attacks the sleeping, there is hardly any time to use magic. Once it's prey has been successfully suffocated, the leithfold digests it's food right then and there in the victims bed. It then exits the house slightly thicker and fatter than before. _

Hermione's eyes went wide in fear. A leithfold! But… how? Didn't they live in the tropics? It must have to do with the rivalry room. How else could it have gotten in there?

Sitting up, Hermione crawled over to the end of the couch nearest the bedroom. If Draco didn't wake up, he'd surely die!

The Gryffindor leapt off the couch, landing just ahead of the leithfold and sprinted for the bedroom, silently praying that he was okay.

Climbing onto his bed, she shook the Slytherin awake, forcefully calling out his name to wake him up.

"Draco…" She urged, shaking him harder. "Wake up! Please! You have to!" With much effort, Draco managed to open an eye.

"What?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Leithfold!" She cried. "There's a leithfold in here!" Draco, now fully awake, sat up to see what she meant. To his horror, the eerie, black creature silently slithered into the bedroom. He turned back to Hermione, who was trembling in fear. He couldn't blame her, though. They were both wandless at the moment.

As if out of instinct, Draco wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Hermione, in reply, wrapped her arms around his neck, fearing to let go. She buried her face in his chest as the dark creature drew even closer. Draco could feel her trembling slightly, which surprised him. Thinking back to his studies, he remembered the legend of the dementor and the leithfold. It was said that a dementor is actually the partially digested victim of a leithfold, trying to get its soul back. That would explain why it looked like it was decaying.

He then remembered hearing about Hermione having a run-in with a dementor, which was probably why she was so scared. The cloak was all that you saw of a dementor… all that is, except for that scabby hand… or if you're unfortunate enough… it's face.

Draco pulled Hermione closer, glaring at the dark predator. It slithered up the bed, making not but a slight whisper as it did so. He could feel the slight weight as it crawled up their legs.

"Hermione…" Draco said, resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes. "I promise nothing's going to happen to you." He turned back to the leithfold, which had paused. To his surprise, the leithfold vanished, fading away into nothing.

Turning back to Hermione, he rubbed her back. The young Gryffindor turned to where the leithfold had once been, a look of pure confusion in her brown eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, lifting her head up to face him. Draco, whose eyes were still wide in surprise, shrugged.

"I… don't know…" He admitted, looking around the room.

"Uhm… Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now."

The Slytherin, blushing furiously, released Hermione and inched away from her.

"Er… sorry about that…" He muttered, averting his gaze. Hermione smiled.

"Um… I'll be going back now." She said, stepping off of the bed. Just as her foot made contact with the floor, another leithfold appeared where the last one had been.

"Hermione! Get back on the fuckin' bed!" Draco snapped. Hermione obeyed him immediately. Once again, the leithfold vanished into thin air.

"That was… different…" Hermione muttered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get it! They're _forcing_ us to stay in the same BED!" He crossed his arms, scowling at her. "And I thought you were smart." Hermione frowned.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She growled her teeth clenched tightly together. The two glared at each other for several long moments, silently hoping that the other would start speaking.

"Uhm… Granger?" Draco averted his gaze to hide his slight blush. "Thanks… for waking me up…" Hermione smiled softly.

"It's alright… but let's just keep this between us, alright?" Draco frowned.

"Which part?" He asked. "The fact that you saved me, or the fact that we have to sleep in the same bed?"

"Both." Hermione replied with a grin. The Slytherin chuckled.

"You know, Draco… I never expected that you would dress so… casual." She said, glancing at his gray t-shirt Draco raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I mean… you're from such a powerful family and…" Draco cut her off.

"Well I didn't expect you to dress like _that_ either." He laughed, gesturing to her pajamas. Hermione blushed and curled up into a ball. "Hey! I didn't mean it as an offense!" Hermione smiled.

"I know…" Her muffled voice came as a reply. Draco, still grinning, tackled the young Gryffindor, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Augh! Draco!" Hermione giggled as she pushed away from him. Draco laughed as he pulled her closer to him, savoring the warmth. Hermione complied by snuggling into his chest. Draco had only felt like this once before… and that was… just before he had woken up this morning! The Slytherin blushed slightly at the thought. He didn't know why, but something about Hermione always made him feel warm. Now that he had this feeling, he didn't want it to end. He would regret waking up in the morning, knowing they would have to pull apart and argue.

He sighed. Was that what they were destined to do? Argue for the rest of their lives? For some reason, he didn't want that. He wanted to just be with Hermione… hold her… talk to her… Anything!

Draco let out another sigh. So much for not falling for her… he hated to admit it, but he liked her. _Really _liked her! They were so much alike, yet different enough to learn something new about one another every day.

"Hermione…" He whispered. The young Gryffindor lifted her head in curiosity. Draco pulled her up so that her face was closer to his. He wanted right now with all his heart to kiss her, to feel her lips against his, but something held him back. His conscience was the most likely suspect. He frowned at this, but listened to it… sort of.

Instead of kissing her, he merely pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. He ran his fingers through her hair and was shocked to find that her hair was actually really soft. Not once did he run into a knot. Draco smiled.

Good night, Hermione." He whispered, falling asleep. Hermione smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"'Night, Draco." She replied as she too, fell asleep.

TBC…

Okay. There you have it! Another fluffy bit! Now, I don't ask for help very often, but right now, I NEED an idea! Give me a decent reason for Hermione to cry. The winner shall be very pleased!

Rules for entering: it can not be anything stupid such as failing a test! Draco can not be the one that makes her cry (although illusions are able to) and it MUST NOT be anything about Harry or Ron! Get it? Got it? Good.

Review please!


	9. Worst fears

Hello! I'm currently hiding from angry readers who are wishing for this next chapter! I'm REALLY sorry, but I had writers block and I really tried to work on it! So last night, I finished this chapter and… here it is!

(Throws chapter at readers)

(readers stop and take chapter, leaving D14 alone)

YOU BETTER LIKE IT!

**Chapter 9: Don't let your fears consume you**

Draco opened an eye, taking in his surroundings. A familiar aroma overwhelmed his senses. He glanced down to see a familiar Gryffindor sleeping soundly in his arms. A smile played on his lips as he kissed her on the forehead. Once he pulled back, he released her and clambered out of bed. Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled over to the dresser to pick out some clothes. Hermione, who had noticed that his presence was gone, had awoken too.

"I'm taking a shower." She said before exiting the room. Draco didn't pay attention, though. He was still half-asleep.

Hermione ran into the bathroom (wielding her wand, of course) and closed the door. Knowing Draco, though, she decided to be a little extra cautious and locked it as well. Once she shed her clothes, she turned on the tap and waited for the water to heat up. The Gryffindor climbed in, pulled the curtain across the front, and waited patiently as the tub filled up to the rim with water and bubbles. She let out a small sigh of contentment and let her hair soak in the steamy liquid. Oh, how she wished she could stay in there forever!

But she knew that forever wouldn't happen. She knew that someday soon, that door would unlock and they would have no choice but to leave. And when they left, they would have to return to their normal lives of hating one another. It was a scary concept to grasp. (A/N: Sheesh… it sounds like something from Inuyasha! )

Draco would most likely forget about this incident and go back to his normal, pushy, self-centered, arrogant self! Then again… he had been pushy, self-centered and arrogant the entire time here as well.

But in here, he had opened up to her a little more. And besides, if he ever picked on her, she could poke him in the side with her wand as a warning that she remembered his weakness. He would know… who _wouldn't_ forget something as critical as that? She could cast a tickling charm on him and completely embarrass him in front of the whole school!

But did she really want to do something so cruel still?

Well, he had stolen her first kiss! She had been saving that for someone special, but then it was used as means of escape!

"Stupid Malfoy…" She growled, letting her hair sink into the warm water once again. She popped a few bubbles and watched in amusement as several new ones magically appeared. She smiled and shifted so that she could stand up. She reached for the curtain to open it, but somebody managed to open it before her. There stood Draco, his eyes now wide and his face beet red. Despite his embarrassment, he could not tear his eyes away from her. Hermione, on the other hand, was too shocked with the fact that the Slytherin was wearing not but a towel to do anything.

Hermione was the first to react. She let out a shriek, ducking back into the water and snatching her wand at the same time. A flame shot out of the end, hitting Draco and causing him to fall forwards into the water. His towel had come loose due to the charm, leaving them both stark naked in the same tub together.

After a couple of moments, Draco finally resurfaced, taking in a deep breath of air.

"Bloody hell, Granger!" Draco fumed. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in here!"

"I DID tell you!" She snapped, silently thanking god that there were bubbles on the surface that wouldn't fade away. "You just didn't listen!"

"No… I just didn't HEAR you!"

"You were ignoring me, and you know it!"

"I was half asleep!"

"That's nice… but who's going to get out first?" Hermione asked. Draco snorted.

"Obviously you, of course." This caused Hermione to frown.

"No… I think you should go."

"Ladies first." He teased, gesturing for her to get out of the tub.

"No way, you peeping tom!" The Gryffindor cried, sinking deeper into the tub. "You would stare!"

"I've just saw you naked! What's it matter?"

"I'm uncomfortable about guys staring at me! That's what's the matter!" The Slytherin rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself! Like I'd want to look at you any more than I already have!"

"Well, at least I haven't seen you yet! You can get out first! I don't plan to look at you!" Draco laughed.

"Face it, Granger." He teased. "You want to and you know it!"

Hermione had had enough. She raised her hand to hit him, but Draco caught it quickly. He jerked her towards him, their faces inches apart.

"You don't want me to do anything rash… do you?" He asked in an almost taunting tone. Hermione blushed and tried to pull away, but Draco wouldn't let her go.

"Draco!" She cried. Draco smirked and let his lips brush against hers. Hermione's face went a bright red as she pulled herself away. "W-what are you doing!" The Slytherin laughed and reached for a towel.

"Well… it's obvious that you aren't going to get out first." He sneered. Hermione shielded her eyes as Draco stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist. He took one last glance at the blushing Gryffindor before taking his clothes and leaving the bathroom. After the door closed, a red-faced Hermione sank further into the tub.

Note to self: Never hit Draco with a spell if he's only wearing a towel.

& & & & &

Hermione let out a small sigh as she sat on the foot of her bed, studying the latest homework that was sent to the room earlier that morning. She snuggled into the blankets that she had found as she continued to read.

"Leithfolds… I can't believe we're doing a project on leithfolds now!" She growled. "Stupid teachers… they've got it in for us!"

"Well, at least you can understand it." Draco growled, slamming one of the textbooks shut. Hermione scowled at the work and eventually pushed it aside.

"I'm so BOORED!" She whined, rolling onto her back. "There's nothing to do here!"

Draco, who sat at the desk at the other side of the room, was busy folding a piece of paper into a crane. Once he was finished, he sent it fluttering towards Hermione. The crane landed on her lap, preening itself silently. Hermione sat up and unfolded it, reading the message inside.

_What's a bowtruckle made of?_

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin in question. "Why didn't you just ask me verbally?"

Another crane landed on her lap.

_Because this is more fun._

Hermione laughed at this, and so, complied with his game.

_Wiggentree bark. Come on! We've known that since we were twelve!_

_Since when have I paid attention in Herbology?_

_Well… at least you know where you learned it._

_What's that supposed to mean!_

_Nothing… Absolutely nothing…_

_You'll pay for that one, Granger!_

_I'd like to see you try!_

There was a rush of cold air and Hermione found herself pinned on the bed. Draco loomed over her, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"There." He chuckled. "I win."

Hermione glared at the Slytherin, unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth to speak when something rattled on the closet door. Hermione and Draco turned their heads to stare at it, curious as to what might be on the other side.

"Five Galleons says it's a boggart." Hermione muttered.

"Ten says it's Peeves." The Slytherin replied. Then, pulling himself off of her, strode to the door. He took the handle and turned to Hermione, who still sat on the bed.

"You ready?" He asked with a grin. Hermione nodded, pulling out her wand. Draco smirked and pulled it open, leaving Hermione to take the full blow.

At first, Hermione wasn't sure what was happening. A giant black mass came out through the doorway, enveloping her completely. She let out a scream of terror, but nothing came out. It was as if she didn't exist… along with everything else.

However, Draco, who stood on the outside of the black mass, was able to hear her screams almost too well. Cursing himself for letting Hermione take the frontal attack, he charged into the darkness, ready to take on whatever had attacked her.

Just as his hand made contact with the odd blackness, it changed, moving itself away from the stunned Gryffindor (who Draco managed to get a hold of before she fell). Swirling around once or twice, it soon transformed into that of a human. Its long blonde hair was tied back in a ribbon while his piercing black eyes focused on the young Slytherin, as if boring holes into his soul.

So it _was_ a boggart. Ugh… there go five galleons!

"Pathetic boy!" The man snarled, raising his hand and hitting Draco hard against the face. The blonde boy was knocked aside, leaving Hermione alone again. She could only scream in terror as it surrounded her again.

"Hermione!" Draco charged in again to release her, only to come face to face with his father again.

But Draco wasn't about to fall for the same trick twice! When his hand came around to hit him, he ducked out of the way, taking a hold of Hermione and entering the closet to plan things out.

Once the door was closed, leaving the boggart outside, he turned back to the now shaken girl.

"Hermione… what is it that you fear?" He stared into her eyes, hoping for a reply, but nothing came out. "Hermione! You need to tell me! If we don't know how to face our fears, we'll never get out of here!"

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione finally replied.

"It's loneliness." She replied in not but a whisper. "It's one of the scariest things I've ever felt…" Tears soon started to form in her eyes. "I felt it when I was a little girl… being called a freak for the things I could do." She clutched his T-shirt, crying into it. "Nobody accepted me! I had nobody! I'm alone!"

"No! You're not alone!" The Slytherin argued, holding her against him. "I'm with you… you hear me? I won't abandon you!"

Hermione glanced up at him, tear-stained eyes wide in surprise. He simply couldn't take that face anymore! Screw his conscience!

Taking her by the chin, Draco captured her lips with his own, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Now that he was kissing her, he couldn't believe how good it felt! The last time in the bathroom during spin the bottle was simply pressing their lips together. But this… this was too good to be true.

And for someone so new at this, Hermione definitely knew what she was doing!

The kiss lingered for several more moments, regretfully pulling apart.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked in a mocking tone as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Thank you…"

Before Draco knew what had happened, he was pulled into a warm hug. He glanced down at the young Gryffindor and smiled, returning the gesture.

"Now… shall we kick some boggart ass?" He teased. Hermione laughed and pulled her wand out. Linking her free hand with his, she turned to the door.

"Yes. Let's."

TBC…

Yah… ended it sappy. I wanted Hermione to cry so that Draco would kiss her. Yuppers! I wanted a kiss! Lolz!

Well, sorry for taking so long! That had to be the biggest case of writers block EVER!

Please review!


End file.
